Jetpack
The Jetpack is a special vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description It allows for directional control with two omnidirectional nozzle-like jets providing thrust. The Jetpack is unique as it spawns like a weapon pickup when not in use, is activated instantly when the player walks into it, and is dropped when the vehicle exit button is pressed. It has a much lower altitude limit than other aircraft, so is not ideal for scaling taller buildings. The Jetpack is indestructible as it is not considered a vehicle, and it also makes the player invulnerable to falling, crashing into walls or moving vehicles, landing on top of a moving helicopter and other dangers. It can also be fully submerged without damage by diving into water at high speeds. The Jetpack is a prototype created in the US military's underground lab in Area 69. Carl Johnson is dumped in front of Area 69 and is told to steal the 'Black Project' by The Truth in the mission of the same name. According to dialogue, the vehicle is the result of a $60,000,000 project. Due to the secrecy of the project, The Truth is the only civilian other than Carl to know of its existence. CJ later uses it to attack a military train in the mission Green Goo. After this mission, the Jetpack will respawn at Verdant Meadows. Weapons Only the 'one-handed' weapons can be used while the Jetpack is in use. The Pistol, TEC 9, Micro-SMG and Sawn-off Shotgun can only be used. Oddly all of these weapons can be dual wielded while using the Jetpack, but Carl always uses one hand to control the Jetpack. Locations *At Verdant Meadows Airfield following completion of Green Goo. *At the lowermost section of Area 69 after completing Black Project, in the launch bay where it was found during Black Project, although exploits are needed to access it. The only way to get out is to use a Blue Hell glitch. * Available with the use of a cheat code. Glitches *If the player doesn't have a pistol or one-handed sub-machine gun, but enters the Jetpack with a sawed-off shotgun, Carl will operate the Jetpack with the 9mm but with no ammo. It is possible to aim and even fire the gun, though no bullets will fire. *If the player simultaneously walks into the Jetpack and presses the button to hover, the Jetpack will not make any sound. *When using other player models besides CJ to ride the Jetpack (such as in PS2 Multiplayer), the other player's model will appear slightly deformed and incongruous. For example, their arms may appear bent slightly through the middle, etc. This is likely because the other player models must use a CJ-specific animation set when entering the Jetpack. Gallery Jetpack-GTASA-RearView.png|Carl Johnson flying with Jetpack. Jetpack-HUD.png|The Jetpack HUD icon, though it does not appear in the game it still exists in the game's image files. Trivia *If the player is killed while flying the Jetpack, they will remain alive while airborne. However, the Jetpack will slowly descend to the ground. Once it reaches the ground, Carl will dismount from the Jetpack and die. *The game AI considers the player to be an aircraft while flying the Jetpack, thus SAM sites will fire at the player if they fly over Area 69 and Easter Basin Naval Station. *In the Official Strategy Guide by BradyGames, it is classed as a Recreational Vehicle and the name is called "Personal Transport System", with the description "Rumored to be in development. Look for it after "Green Goo" at Verdant Meadows." *A HUD icon for the Jetpack exists, but it is not used as the HUD icon is always that of the player's current weapon. *In Grand Theft Auto V, atop Mount Chiliad in an aerial-tramway station, a drawing of a person on a jetpack can be found, though the Jetpack does not appear in the game. *In the Mobile version of GTA: San Andreas, the 'exit vehicle' button is present even if the Jetpack and its user is airborne, allowing the player to dismount the Jetpack while in flight. **Additionally, holding down the screen in order to look behind the player will only result in the nozzles spinning erratically and stopping the player from accelerating. Navigation de:Jetpack (SA) es:Jetpack it:Jetpack pl:Jetpack pt:Jetpack Category:Air Transport Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Pickups Category:Pickups in GTA: San Andreas